1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watering devices, specifically to an animal drinking fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customarily, drinking water is supplied for horses and other domestic animals in a trough or similar receptacle which is filled periodically. Although such a device represents the ultimate in simplicity, it is attended by several disadvantages foremost of which is the freezing of the water. Another disadvantage is the necessity to maintain a substantial quantity of water in the trough which tends to become dirty and polluted. Some improvements have been made in the field, including but not limited to the development of drinking fountains, some of which have been adapted for use with animals.
A fountain (from the Latin “fons” or “fontis”, a source or spring) is a piece of architecture which pours water into a basin or jets it into the air either to supply drinking water or for decorative or dramatic effect. Fountains were originally purely functional, connected to springs or aqueducts and used to provide drinking water and water for bathing and washing to the residents of cities, towns and villages. Until the late 19th century most fountains operated by gravity, and needed a source of water higher than the fountain, such as a reservoir or aqueduct, to make the water flow or jet into the air. A water fountain or drinking fountain is designed to provide drinking water and has a basin arrangement with either continuously running water or a tap. The drinker bends down to the stream of water and swallows water directly from the stream. Modern indoor drinking fountains may incorporate filters to remove impurities from the water and chillers to reduce its temperature. In some regional dialects, water fountains are called bubblers. Water fountains for human use are usually found in public places, like schools, rest areas, libraries, and grocery stores. Water fountains for animals generally include a basin and some means for dispensing water therein such that an animal may be automatically provided water as needed. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No.: 1,228,224, issued to Luke et al., discloses a drinking fountain and has for its object the production of a simple and efficient drinking fountain, especially adapted to be used by stock and the like, whereby the fountain will be automatically turned on to supply water therefor when an animal pushes the inner bowl downwardly for opening the water supply.
U.S. Pat. No.: 2,469,946, issued to Bremer, discloses a stock watering bowl of the class described providing for a more efficient control of water to the bowl, and which is regulatable to adapting the device to varying conditions and types of animals.
U.S. Pat. No.: 3,547,083, issued to Peterson, discloses a well pimp and trough constructed and arranged with an operator connected to a lift pump which can be engaged directly by the animals to lift the pump and raise water to the trough.
U.S. Pat. No.: 3,823,692, issued to Bowser, discloses a livestock watering fountain wherein a watering bowl or basin is provided with an adjustable water level control valve which, in turn, is connected to a controllable water source. A drain is provided in the bottom of the bowl for periodic cleaning. The watering bowl is characterized by a removable horizontal false bottom. The watering fountain is particularly adaptable to use with race horses. The false bottom prevents an overheated horse from swallowing more than a predetermined amount of water. The horse can drink no lower in the bowl than the level of the false bottom when the main water supply is turned off, thereby preventing the horse from foundering.
U.S. Pat. No.: 4,813,378, issued to Lapp, discloses an animal activated watering fountain in which intake and shut-off valves are located below the frost line to allow for year round use. That is, the fountain is not subject to freezing. The fountain is characterized by a hydrant or drain-back valve which can be activated to maintain the level of the water either below such frost line, i.e. freezing weather, or at the top of the water feed line, i.e. milder weather.
U.S. Pat. No.: 6,279,508, issued to Marchant et al., discloses a pet watering fountain including a box-shaped housing, a water supplyer, a hose, two pipes, a control valve unit (body), a helical or expansion spring (spring), a bowl, a drain, and a pedal. A thirsty dog walks onto the spring-biased pedal. The spring-biased pedal is then lowered to the floor of the housing which actuates a lever on the control valve unit. As a result, water flows from an outside hose bib into a garden hose, through a first pipe into a valve unit, then into a second pipe which fills into an elevated bowl.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being difficult to set up, being difficult to maintain, being difficult to repair, being harmful to the animals, being bulky, being inefficient, being unreliable, being likely to clog, requiring too many parts, being likely to be broken by use by animals, not handling inclement weather well, and/or failing to properly drain.
What is needed is a water fountain that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.